Twisted Fate WIP
by CrazyRainbowHandle13
Summary: Cancelled, Might come back to it or might replace it with a better plot line, don't know yet, but enjoy this chapter if you liked it :


**TWISTED FATE **

_(Work In Progress)_

**By: CrazyA13**

* * *

_A/N: I do not own Mario or Luigi, Princess Peach or any other various Nintendo characters, they are © to Nintendo. Cover art is drawn all by me and I still DO NOT OWN Luigi. This was created under_ Fair Use._ I only own April and Kathandra. All other concepts including places, locations and reference to in game happenings and objects are not mine, they are Nintendo's. I am only using them as a base and place for my story. I am not making a profit from this, nor do I plan too. I am only writing this for fun and fan-art. April is © to me, along with Kathandra and other characters later in the story. Thank you and enjoy the story! :)_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: New Alliances**_

Sunlight glittered on the surface of Blubble Lake through the trees of Dimple Woods. Luigi was walking alone down a barren path, his head down and hands in his pockets as he kicked at the dirt. He wasn't in the best of moods right now. Mario was being a turd and sent him down to Blubble Lake alone to start setting up for the big Halloween party this weekend, saying that he and the Princess had '_important matters to tend to.'_ But he knew it was because the Princess wouldn't let Mario leave the town unprotected right now. That or she just wanted alone time with him; _either one_.

"I don't want to set up by myself," Luigi mumbled gloomily to himself. "Why do they send me down here knowing that there's something here snatching people up? Why don't they send in Yoshi or Toad or someone no one cares about like Rosalina...?"

He shoved his way through some brambles and bushes and continued his slow, miserable walk into the tree line surrounding the lake that glimmered and shimmered behind the trees. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to set up for the party; it's that he was _scared_ to. The closer he got to the shimmering lake the more he wanted to go back home and not worry about it. What if he got taken or _killed _even? But he knew if he ran back home like a baby he would be the laughing stock of the whole town. He was already teased enough…

He sighed inwardly. It was either do it or don't and get laughed at, so it was best just to get it over with. He started slinking his way down the path silently, alert for every noise and sight. If something was going to eat him, it might as well do it now while he was ready for it. He tiptoed down the path, his feet barely scuffing the ground anymore. The lake came closer before he relaxed.

"Huh… there's nothing here," He said to himself, letting out a deep sigh.

Suddenly, a loud cackling witch laugh erupted from somewhere in front of him. He jumped like he'd been shot, letting out a terrified but stifled scream and stumbled backwards into a tree. He gripped it tightly in his hands.

"What was _that?" _He whimpered quietly, catching his breath back. His heart was racing out of his chest, but nothing seemed to be coming after him. He looked around himself warily to make sure. There were only trees and bushes, and the lake shimmering brighter in front of him. Something was at the lake; something was waiting to eat him or-or kill him! Oh he just wanted to go home…

He stood frozen to the spot, fear creeping up his spine like ice. He'd heard the stories of people disappearing left and right around the lake recently. Toad Town was even put under high watch against whatever was around the lake swallowing people up. He had the hardest time just leaving Toad Town to come here, and Mario and the Princess had just sent him off on his own. He furrowed his brow angrily, his fear easing just a bit under his anger.

'_Oh yeah, send me in to get killed. That sounds like the best plan in the whole universe,' _He thought angrily to himself as he started forwards again. Whatever made that noise must've been a bird or something; he wasn't going to let a little noise scare him off this time. He shrugged it off as he began thinking of ways to get out of actually going to the lake. He could already see it through the trees, but he could always turn around and go back home. Not that he was scared, he was just...lazy is all.

'_Okay, I'll just say that I got lost and couldn't find the stuff,' _He thought, but he shook his head dismissively. _'No, that wouldn't work. I've came to this lake hundreds of times before, no one would buy that lie.' _ He looked back up at the lake and narrowed his eyes to see clearer. Something caught his attention. Was that something _moving?_ He whimpered to himself fearfully. As he watched though, it looked like a person instead of a monster. A girl actually, with long brown hair. There was someone else too standing on the shore of the lake in front of the terrified looking girl. She had on a crooked witch's hat with a silver crescent moon on the end, and she was holding a wooden staff with a medium sized crystal ball on the end.

Luigi rushed forwards to get a better look. _Was that who was catching people?_ He dived behind a bush as quietly as possible. _That one person? Shesh! Some people go just a bit overboard with their wild tales... I mean really? Is she that scary? I mean with that getup... thats not really scary._

But to his complete and utter horror, he recognized Dry Bowser and Dimentio on either side of the witch now. The girl they were surrounding was shaking like a leaf, but she was holding her ground bravely. _Why are Dimentio and Dry Bowser here? Weren't they in the underwhere or something?_

"SILENCE!" He heard the witch yell with a commanding tone as if someone had started to say something and she cut them off.

As if on cue, Dry Bowser pulled the trigger on the cannon he was holding and a pitch black arrow launched from the barrel of the gun. The girl in the middle let out a high pitched scream.

"No!"

She was quickly cut off as the arrow shot through her chest. Upon impact, she turned into stone. She dropped to the ground with a dull clunk and her statue reflecting her terrified face.

Luigi watched, struck into silence by horror. That was the Dark Cannon! He'd only seen it in the Brawl Space Emissary, and even then he'd watched it be crushed until no one could ever use it again. He continued watching as he trembled in terror, clinging to the bush with a tight grip. How did they get it?

Something was horribly wrong with this picture.

* * *

Dry Bowser lowered the gun, his brow furrowed in grim satisfaction. Dimentio hovered over to the statue and flicked her in the nose, mocking her scared expression and then laughing.

"Hard as rock in the bottom of the lake of terror," He chuckled taking his hand surrounded in magic and lifting the statue off of the ground. He turned back to the witch with a satisfied grin on his face as he let it hover in the middle of him, Dry Bowser and the witch.

"What do you want to-?" He began to say but trailed off. He let the statue drop down as he bumped into Dry Bowser and pointed right at Luigi's bush where his hat could be seen above it. "Who's that?"

"What …? Oh!" The witch turned around, raking her cold green gaze over the trembling bush.

'_Oh no!' _Luigi screamed in his head, sinking farther down until he was practically laying on the ground as the trio made their way over to him. He was caught. What was he going to do now?

'_That girl,' _He thought as he looked over at the abandoned statue. He had to save her. There was no way he could leave her here with this group. There's no telling what danger waits in store for her if he just abandoned her.

"Didn't anybody teach you that being nosy is _highly dangerous?_" The witch hissed at him, moving the bush to the side with a swipe of her hand in the air. Luigi stumbled to his feet as he snapped into reality and was pushed backwards as the barrel of the Dark Cannon was shoved roughly in his chest.

"Y-y-you don't u-understand," Luigi whimpered pitifully, looking at the cannon stuck in his chest. He whipped his head up as a familiar jester voice caught his attention. He never wanted to hear that voice again.

"Oh look here!" Dimentio piped up from behind the witch. His mismatched eyes wide in astonishment. He hovered over in front of Luigi; getting right up in his face with a sly grin. Luigi took a tight gulp, his body started trembling non-stop. He never wanted to be this close to Dimentio again. Not after what happened back in the Flipside.

"It's you Green Thunder. Oh the look on your face is _priceless! _The face of a cornered puppy. I wondered where you had wondered off too," Dimentio laughed, and Dry Bowser knocked him out of the way with the barrel of the gun. Luigi had to get away, but how? He looked around, then up at Dry Bowser. His nose was the perfect target. Luigi took a deep breath to ready himself. When Dry Bowser turned to Dimentio, Luigi saw his chance.

"Get out of the way and stop flirting with… HEY!" Dry Bowser roared as Luigi hit him in the nose with a perfectly timed, tight fist. The cannon dropped to the ground with a satisfying thump.

"Where are you going?" Dimentio chortled after him, and he dodged a starburst shot at him from Dimentio's fingers. It exploded at his feet and he let out a yelp as he tumbled down the little enbankment.

"Don't you even think about it!" The witch roared in anger as she grabbed at him. "The statue is MINE!"

He leaped up and sidestepped out of range of her grasp and fled wildly towards the statue. What had he got himself into _now_? He wasn't getting out of this one easily, but he hadn't even got himself into it to begin with! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Stop him!" The witch yelled, pointing at Luigi. He turned to look for a split second before he grabbed a hold of the statue of the girl. A black arrow whizzed just inches past his head. The witch was barreling towards him, hovering above the ground like Dimentio. Dry Bowser had regained control of the Dark Cannon, and Dimentio was readying his starburts. He felt his eyes grow wide in terror, but a tingling sensation spread throughout his body as he clenched his fists tightly. The trio came closer to him as he stood his ground bravely.

"Have at you!" He yelled, surrounding himself in a vortex of glowing green flames. He took his hands and shoved forward as if to push them out of the way. The spirling green vortex hurtled itself at the trio, making them fly backwards with the impact. Luigi looked on with a small sly grin of victory as he turned to the statue.

"Missed me greenie!" Dry Bowser taunted, pointing the cannon at him again. Luigi held his breath for a split second then picked up the lightweight statue, and took off running as fast as his legs would carry him the opposite way he'd came, ignoring Dry Bowser. They'd have to chase him down or kill him first before they'd take this statue from him. This girl was innocent, and he'd be a damned if those freaks would take her.

"Get back here!" The witch screamed at him getting up off the ground with Dimentio at her heels. Black arrows shot past him left and right as he leaped and bounded out of the way of both them and the starbursts exploding right next to him.

"Oh great Grambi!" He panted, trying to shake them off his trail by weaving and taking many different paths. "Go away! Please just go away…."

"Surprise!" Dimentio screeched as he teleported up right in front of Luigi in the same little box he did in the Flipside.

"Wuahhh!" Luigi screeched to a halt as he almost collided with Dimentio.

"Nice flames, L, but you stop right here and obey me like a good little minion," Dimentio said and readied to trap him in magic, but Luigi turned tail and ran down a path opposite Dimentio before he could do anything. He looked around, desperately looking for the next path to shake them off his trail. '_I might be dumb, but i'm not stupid,' _He growled in his head fearfully. He shot down another path and to his relief, he seemed to be confusing them because the arrows were coming slower and far between now. He heard them yelling irritably at each other as they tried to find where he went. He smirked smartly to himself as he picked up speed. He might actually make it! He was coming up on a break in the trees, and he started to think about where he was. '_Great, now where can I go to hide?' _He suddenly burst out into an open field. Horrified, he looked back into the forest. The trio was coming up on him fast, he could hear their voices coming closer.

"He's this way!" He heard Dimentio shout out. Luigi started running again to get a head on them. Where was he anyway? He didn't recognize the surroundings, but he kept running. Had he even been here before? Surely he had...A dark shape jutting out of the ground caught his attention immediately. He perked up in delight as he realized where he was. '_Perfect! It's the secret entrance to Toad Town! If I can sneak down there and into town, they'll never find me!'_

He picked up more speed, and dodged into the dark cave. He slowed his pace down as he weaved his way through the damp tunnels. He knew exactly where he was going, he'd been this way a few times before with Mario on his way back from some adventure. He took at left, a right, and another left before his heart fell in dismay.

"He went down here! Come on!" Dry Bowser's deep growl rang out clearly in the tunnels, and Luigi almost tripped over himself to go faster. They'd found him! He weaved through another left and a right tunnel until finally, he found the entrance.

It was a wide circular pad with four electrified poles jutting from the four corners. It was programmed to keep out any unwanted intruders with a 5 second jolt of electricity, and Luigi smiled in satisfaction. It recognized him as '_safe'_ so the group following him would be blown to bits if they stepped inside it.

"Perfect," He purred to himself. He stepped onto the pad slowly; taking slow, careful steps as he reached the center of the pad. '_Ha ha! Follow me now why don't cha?' _ Luigi grinned widely, but his grin faded as a terrible warning siren blared loudly all around him.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

Startled, Luigi dropped the statue. It rolled to safety on the other side of the pad where the warp pipe into town was located. He needed to get over there, but everything was happening all too quickly for him to move fast enough.

"It's-It'sa me! Luigi!" Luigi tried to yell, but the siren drowned out his voice as he stood frozen in the middle of the pad. He was going to get electrified if he kept standing here! But it was like his feet were glued to the floor and he couldn't move.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh come on! I know you know me!" Luigi yelled, but his voice wavered fearfully as he found his footing again and started to jump to the other side of the pad.

But before he could move a single inch, the whole room lit up with white electricity. Luigi was immediately surrounded by it and it blinded him with white hot pain. He let out the most horrible, painful, pleading scream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The pain flowed throughout his whole body. He'd never felt so much pain in his life. It lasted for 5 seconds, but it felt like an hour in the torture to him. Every muscle burned in agony and his skin prickled like needles were stabbing him repeatedly. The pain went as quickly as it came and left him swaying on his feet. The room spun and sparkled in his head. His clothes hade ash stains all over them and his hair looking like he'd just had the scare of his life. He fumbled for words as his vision grew blacker and blacker and his knees started to buckle beneth him.

"Am I looking up? Because I see stars," He mumbled, his words slurred together. Then he fell backwards to the ground; unconscious.

* * *

"There he is, Kathanadra!" Dry Bowser pointed at Luigi, who was sprawled out on the ground.

"He's unconscious," Dimentio observed. "Look over there!" He pointed at the statue. Joy sparkled on his face as he started to float over to it.

"Hold it," the witch stuck an arm out that caught him in the chest and silenced him. Voices rang out in every direction and footsteps grew ever closer.

"Damn it…" She hissed under her breath. "You win this time green plumber, but next time will be more difficult." She grabbed Dimentio by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go," She instructed quickly. "We can't stay here."

"What about the girl?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Forget about her," Kathandra hissed. "We'll catch her again."

Dry Bowser nodded, along with Dimentio.

"She won't go far in this town, I'll make sure of that," Kathandra grinned, and she snapped her fingers. The trio disappeared as soon as a group of toad's raced through the spot where they had stood.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Glad this is done! :) This the first part, mostly chapter 1 that I just finished right at this moment. Excuse any spelling errors, sometimes my computer is a turd sometimes. (either that or i need glasses XD or i need to learn to read EITHER ONE XD) So yeah, hope you guys enjoy it and stay tuned for more chapters! Comments, Suggestions? Leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. I will always reply, so don't be afraid! Watch my art on this fan-fic at deviant art .com(no spaces) Search 'CrazyA13'  (Not much there yet, but keep watching!)_


End file.
